


New kid in town (rewrite)

by Uny_Kitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm trying to keep a Keith's p.o.v., M/M, Surfer!Lance, ain't no angst here folks, and, because reasons, if you couldn't tell this is a rewrite, it's fluff, lance is the pretty boy and Keith is the idiot, pure fluff, skater!keith, watch out for swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uny_Kitty/pseuds/Uny_Kitty
Summary: Keith is living a simple, peaceful life in a small town by the sea. He has friends, a job and a place he can call home. But of course, a new kid move in town and Keith is very, very gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pretty short and the story doesn't change a lot, but it gets better!! (  
> I hope O_O )

Living in such a small town, he was bound to meet the new kid soon enough. He didn't mind, really. In fact, he would be pretty happy to have a new friend. Contrary to popular belief, he liked making friends and meeting new people. But Keith wasn't fucking ready for this. 

He passed by him while skateboarding on his way to Hunk's family cafe. And that kid was hot. Like, really hot. He was almost six foot tall and his skin was a beautiful dark shade of brown. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a grey tank top with the words good vibe printed on it. His sneakers were a pair of white and blue Adidas that looked well worn and almost too big for him. While most of his face was hidden by a pair of aviator sunglasses, Keith could see he had quite the cheekbones. The last part of his outfit was a god damn pineapple print snapback and Keith couldn't handle it anymore. And the fact that he was carrying a blue surfboard didn't help. At all.

The guy had said hello and Keith just dashed out of there, not even bothering to make eye contact or acknowledge the other boy's presence in any form. Which, thinking about it, was probably a bad idea if he wanted to make friends with the guy. But right now, Keith couldn't care less. The new kid was the prettiest damn thing he'd ever seen in this little town and he had to tell someone.

By the time he made it to the cafe, Keith was completely winded, covered in sweat and face red as a tomato. He had skateboarded as fast as he could to get there, functioning solely on the adrenaline you get when you see someone that's too pretty to be real. He was now sitting the gang's usual hangout booth, panting, and generally looking like a wild animal. (Not that that's an unusual look for him.) All his friends, who were having a pleasant and relatively normal discussion before he came crashing in, were now staring at him in a mix of confusion and worry. Pidge was the first one to speak.

"What the fuck Keith? Did you finally see mothman or some shit?"

Shiro glared at her and she raised her hand in defense. Keith didn't answer, instead, he hid his face with his hands and groaned.

Hunk, who was sitting next to him, patted his shoulder. "What's going on buddy? Did mothman refuse to date you?"

Keith groaned again, slouching in the booth. His friends were assholes.

"It's okay buddy, you'll find the right cryptid for you one day."

"Hunk shut up. This isn't about mothman... not this time."

"Soooooooo?" Allura was half-leaning on the table, a knowing smirk on her glossy lips. "Tell me, Keith, what is this about?"

Keith could feel the heat on his cheeks as all his friends stared at him, waiting intently for his answer. "Have any of you guys seen the new kid? The one that just moved on Revery Lane?" 

Everyone shook their head no. Of course, they'd all heard about the new family that moved in, after all, living in such a small town, this was big news. Especially since said family had also opened a seafood restaurant. 

"Well, I just passed him on the way here..." He was getting more red by the second.

"And?" Pidge quipped in. 

Keith slammed his head against the table. "He's fucking hot." 

There was a small silence and Pidge burst out laughing, quickly followed by Hunk then Allura and finally Shiro. Keith wanted to disappear more than anything. Pidge managed to speak through her laughter.

"The dude has been in town for three days. Three days!" She held up three fingers to emphasize her point. "And you already have a crush on him. Keith, buddy, you are desperate."

Shiro simply shrugged and leaned over to whisper to Allura. "At least this is better than Pidge telling us about Nessie being a lesbian."

"Hey!" Keith shouted indignantly. "First of all, Nessie IS a lesbian, and second of all, I'm NOT desperate! It's not my fault he's-" Keith was cut off by the cafe door opening violently. A small girl, around eight years old, came skipping in the small dining room. She was wearing a bright pink and green dress and her dark brown hair was up in pigtails. She went over to the counter and gave Hunk's mom a warm smile.

Hunk's mom leaned down to get a better look at the small girl on the other side of the counter. "Well hello there little O Hilo. What can I do for you?"

"Hello! My name is Eva! What's yours? You're very pretty. Do you have any ice cream?" She spoke quickly and looked at Hunk's mom with big eyes full of hopes.

Hunk's mom giggled a little. "My name is Luana and, as for the ice cream, I'm sorry O Hilo, but I don't have any." Eva pouted in sadness. "But!" Hunk's mom gave Eva a big smile. "I do have some candy!" At that, the little girl seemed to glow in happiness. She started to bounce up and down, her smile wide and her eyes full of stars.

"Can I have some? Please bella dama! Please?"

Luana laughed softly as she handed the little girl a lollipop. "How can I say no when it's asked so nicely?"

Eva took the lollipop from Luana's hand as if God himself had given it to her. "Gracias dulce dama! Thank you!" As Eva started unwrapping the candy, the cafe's door burst open for the second time in less than five minutes and a worried voice was heard in the dining room. "Eva! Qué crees que estas haciendo? Me dejastes muy preocupado!" 

The gang that had been in the booth, watching with a smile the exchange between Hunk's mom and the adorable little girl, were now gaping at the guy that had just entered the shop. It was the new kid. The really, really hot new kid who was quickly making his way to the counter to grab Eva's hand. All eyes were going back and forth from Keith to the new kid, everyone being too stunned to say anything that remotely made sense. 

The new kid didn't seem to notice a thing as he started taking his wallet out and apologizing to Hunk's mom. "I'm sorry about my sister. I hope she didn't cause too much trouble. How much is it for the lollipop?"

Luana gave a sweet laugh and pushed the boy's wallet back to him. "Your sister was an angel. There is no need to pay me, it's just a candy." She gave him a warm smile. The boy seemed to hesitate but saw he stood no chance against her and put away his wallet in defeat.

"Thank you and sorry again." He turned around and started to leave when he noticed the people in the booth (who were NOT starring at him weirdly, thank you very much) for the first time. He froze and turned to face them, a big smile on his face.

"Hey! You're that guy from earlier." He was pointing at Keith. Said boy looked like he wanted nothing more than to die right now, or something. He was feeling a lot right now. The entire table attention was on the two and Keith could feel it. Pidge was basically vibrating, Allura and Shiro were sharing a look and Hunk was grinning from ear to ear.

Keith nodded in approval and barely looked at the guy. Fuck, he was being an embarrassing mess and he knew it. Pidge was never gonna let him live it down.

"What was your deal? I was just trying to be nice you know." The new kid was looking at Keith in annoyance but also, amusement? "Anyway, since I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier; I'm Lance." He held out his hand to Keith. 

Keith had stopped functioning. He starred at Lance's hand and felt his face heat up. Shiro kicked his leg and Keith sprung back to life, blinking a few times. He shook Lance's hand weakly. (Lance's hand was too soft to be real.)

"I-I'm... M-my name's K-Keith."

Lance smirked. "Well K-Keith, I'd love to stay and meet all your friends but I really have to go. So I guess I'll see you guys around then!" He waved and gave them all a warm smile before leaving with his little sister in tow.

After they left, there was a pause, like the calm before the storm. A storm named Pidge, who started screaming as soon as she regained her voice."Oh. My. God. Keith! That guy is like, actually good looking and he just spoke to you! You actually have taste in men. I would have never believed it." 

Hunk giggled. "Pidge's right. That guy was pretty cute and he seemed really nice. I am so inviting him over next time I see him!" 

It was Shiro's turn to giggle. "Please Hunk, try not to scare the poor boy away. We all know how... passionate you can be when you start talking about your engineering projects."

Allura elbowed Shiro in the ribs. "Don't be rude you jackass! Hunk, darling, listen to me. You talk about whatever the hell you want with that boy and if he doesn't enjoy it? Well, then it's his loss because you're a god damn treasure." 

"Uh oh," Pidge said, looking up from her phone. "Allura, you made Hunk cry."

"I'm not crying, it's just dust or whatever!"

His friends kept talking, about each other, about school, about their projects, about food and the weather; and Keith had never enjoyed being left out of a conversation more than he did right now.  
~~~  
Later that day, at dinner, miss Holt broke the comfortable silence with a little cough. "So, Keith, someone told me you have a little crush on the new kid in town." 

Keith choked on his spaghetti. Shiro patted his back in concern and miss Holt looked utterly confused. Pidge was hollering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why this is about apples, but it is.

Keith had been living with miss Holt for almost five years now. Their small house always felt full, almost cramped, but no one ever complained. It made miss Holt forget about how quiet it had been after her husband and eldest son died in a car accident. It made Shiro forget to blame himself for the accident. It made Pidge forget that her current family isn't the family she had before. It made Keith forget what it felt like to be alone. He can still remember, five years ago, the look in miss Holt's face when she had learned that he was (technically speaking) homeless.

He was playing video games with Shiro and Pidge, as they usually did on Friday nights. Colene came to see them downstairs, warning the teenagers that it was getting late and that Keith should leave before it got too dark.

Keith gave her is best puppy dog eyes. "Aw, please miss Holt! Just a few more minutes!"

His lame attempt at pity was met with a chuckle and a roll of eyes. "Darling, it's late. You wouldn't want to worry your parents now, would ya?"

Keith blanched at that. She didn't know. Of course, she didn't, he never told her. Fucking idiot. Before Keith had the chance to think of something to say, Pidge cleared her throat and awkwardly said: "Uhm, mom... Keith doesn't have any parents."

Keith didn't look up from the floor when he heard Colene soft 'Oh..." He hated it. Hated how everyone looked at him with pity once they knew the truth. How people only saw him as the little orphan boy. Keith didn't know why he expected this time to be different. Colene leaned down next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing Keith to look into eyes full of sorrow and fake sadness. Except. Except that's not what he sees. Keith sees eyes that burn bright like fire. Eyes of a wife that is now a widow; of a mother who had to bury her son. And then Keith knows he's an idiot because of course Colene knows what this feels like. So when she gives him a warm smile and ask about his legal guardian, Keith wants to lie. He wants to tell her he has a home to come to, a family of his own and that she doesn't have to worry. But Keith can't lie to those eyes. He can't. So he tells her the truth. 

He tells her about his mother leaving, about his dad dying, about living alone in the shack just outside of town, about being kicked out of school, about being lonely. 

Miss Holt had looked at him and simply said: "You live here now."

And before Keith knew it, he had moved into the Holt's household and started calling it home.

Now, this all feels so far away to Keith. He feels like he's lived in this house his whole life and he can't imagine being anywhere else.

Keith's got a job now too. He works at the little grocery store on the main street. He likes it. It's always quiet and peaceful there.

Shiro, for his part, had found a job in the local hotel. It was usually relatively calm but when summer came around, it got crazy busy. During those times, Shiro could disappear for a few days straight; only sending a couple of texts to assure everyone that he was still alive. (barely) 

As for Pidge, she's way too deep into her computer stuff to even bother trying to find a job.

Today's Tuesday, Keith's day off, and he's bored out of his goddamn mind. Shiro and Allura are at the beach on a date, Pidge is in her room, doing computer stuff he doesn't even begin to understand and Hunk is god knows where. So he's left all alone in his bedroom, bored.

And when Keith's bored, his mind starts to wander. He's thinking about a tall boy with tan skin, about light freckles and a cocky yet warm smile. And... fuck; he probably has a crush. Pidge was right, he's desperate. But is it his fault Lance is so damn cute? And nice? And sweet? And... he should really start thinking about him, it's getting weird. After all, he barely knows the guy. Keith doesn't know what he does for fun, (he surf, he had a board the first time he saw him) or even where he works (his family restaurant, of course, that guy's a total mama's boy).

Yep, he definitely has a crush.

That night, at dinner, Colene's giving Keith a strange look. Said boy leans over to Pidge and speaks under his breath. "What did I do?" 

Pidge only shrugs and keeps eating like nothing is happening. 

Miss Holt softly clears her throat. "Keith." The boy immediately sits straighter. "Tell me, who's the lucky gal?" 

Keith chocked on his rice. "What? I don't... what? I don't know what you're talking about Coco?"

Keith tries his best to look innocent, but Colene is having none of his shit. "Keith, I wasn't born yesterday. I know when someone's in love and I know that when someone stares at a meatball for five minutes straight with a grin so wide they could split their face in two, they're in love. So spill it, boy."

Keith is so red, he feels like his face might explode. "I'm... ehm." He clears his throat. "His name is Lance and he just moved here. I don't know that much about him, he's just really, uhm, pretty."

Pidge almost spits out her food when she starts laughing. Shiro's trying (and failing) to hide his giggles. Miss Holt's giving him a smug grin and Keith hides his face in his hands, groaning.

"Well, this is certainly interesting... You say he's new to town right?" Keith only gave a small nod to acknowledge he heard miss Holt. "So why don't you show him around? I'm sure he'd love to know more about the place and it'll give you guys a chance to learn more about each other!"

"You know what mom, that's an excellent idea!" Pidge had a devilish look. "And I think we should invite him to go to the beach with us on Saturday night. It would be another great way for you two to bond." She said the last word in a flirtatious voice and wiggled her eyebrows.

"No!" Keith half screamed while looking at Shiro, expecting help.

Shiro had a shit-eating grin. "I think that's an excellent idea. You should invite him while you're giving him the town tour." 

For the rest of the meal, Keith stayed silent, dying inside.  
~~~  
On Wednesday, Keith wakes up at six in the morning, exactly half an hour before he has to work. The more time he can spend in his bed, the better.

The only good part about being up at this hour is seeing the town starting to wake up. He like's it when the sun is barely up, casting every building in a soft pink glow; when everything is quiet except for the sound of his skateboard sliding on the asphalt; when there's wind in his hair and the taste of salt hanging in the air. His town is pretty. It's almost as pretty as Lance.

Shit. Keith almost falls off his skateboard. Fuck. Why did he have to think about that? 

He tried his best to empty his mind as he opens up the grocery store. He has little success tho, as his mind keeps wandering over to Lance. It's not normal, right? To have a crush on someone you don't even know? But then again, when had Keith ever been considered normal? There was something drawing him towards Lance and Keith really, really really wanted to find out what that something was.

Keith spent most of his time at work reading since there was rarely a lot of costumer in the grocery store. Today was no different. By ten o'clock, a grand total of five people had come to the store. 

So, when the door opened at ten-thirty precisely, Keith didn't bother looking up from his book. The people of this town know the grocery store more than he does, so they rarely need his help. (Besides, his book is getting really good.)

"Keith, is that you?"

Keith stands up so fast his chair topples backward and he hits his elbow on the counter. And in a brilliant moment of not thinking and panic reflex, Keith throws the book he was reading behind his shoulder, hoping the man that just came in the store didn't see it.

Because standing there, with bright blue eyes and a goofy grin, is Lance. 

"Did I interrupt something?"

"N-no. You just scared me"

Lance grins and gives Keith a look that says 'I know something that you don't' before he turns around and starts walking down an aisle.

And Keith is left alone at the counter, trying to understand how someone can look so infuriating and adorable at the same time. 

It only takes Lance a few minutes to find everything he needs. When he comes back to the counter, his hands are full. Of apples. He has to be holding at least ten.

“Who the fuck needs this many apples!?” The words are out of Keith’s mouth before he can even think. Because, seriously, who needs ten- no wait twelve- apples in their lives?

“Well, me, since I’m the one buying them.”

“Lance please, you have to tell me why or else it’s gonna haunt me for weeks.”

At that, Lance laugh and Keith decides this is now his favorite sound in the world.

“It’s nothing special really. My mom started to make an apple pie before realizing we did not, in fact, have any apple.” Lance shrugs. “But once my mom gets an idea, she never quits. So here I am, buying twelve god damn apples.”

Lance laugh again and Keith can’t help but join this time.

It’s after he’s finished making Lance pay that Keith remembers the conversation he had with his family the night before. “Hey, Lance?”

The boy, who was about to leave, turns around and tilts his head, signaling Keith to go on.

“I, uhm, I was wondering, since you’re new in town and all that, if you would... If you would like me to give you a tour? Of the town, that is.”

“Really?” Lance smile is so bright it would put the sun to shame. “I’d love to Keith!”

“C-cool! My shift ends at four, I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

Lance opens the door and is about to leave when he stops dead in his tracks, gives Keith a devilish grin and says: “By the way Keith, reading The Mothman prophecies at work seems a bit unprofessional, don’t ya think?”

And with that he’s gone, leaving Keith alone, blushing hard and feeling extremely embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm soooooo sorry guys!!! My computer broke down and I didn't have any money to fix it until recently :((( Good news is you'll (probably) never have to wait this long for another chapter!! Thanks for sticking around, love ya!!


	3. Chapter 3

At precisely four o'clock, Keith is standing outside the grocery store, pretending like he's not looking at his phone every ten seconds to look at the time. He doesn't have to wait long before a (newly) familiar figure rounds the corner of the street and starts walking towards him. Keith waits until Lance is within talking distance to give him a small wave and a timid "Hey."

"Hey yourself," answers Lance. "So, town tour huh? I can't wait to hear about this town's dirty secrets!"

Keith laughs at that. "Oh, trust me, nothing interesting ever happens in this town. I mean, the biggest news of the year is your family moving in, so I think you get the idea."

Lance gives an exaggerated gasp at that and holds a hand to his heart. "Excuse me? I'll have you know that me coming to this town is VERY exciting news! I am, after all, an incredibly important and dashing individual and should be treated as such."

Keith can't help the snort that escapes him. "I'm so sorry mister Hollywood." He apologizes with an exaggerated bow.

Lance giggles and Keith wants to melt because that's the most adorable sound he's ever heard and, oh no, he's falling for Lance. Hard.

"It's L.A., actually." Says Lance when he's finished laughing.

Keith hums in question, tilting his head a little and Lance explains himself. "I moved here from L.A., my parents were tired of the city life and wanted to realize their lifelong dream of opening a beachside restaurant, which is like, impossible to do in L.A. unless you're filthy rich. So that's why I'm here." He finishes his sentence with a shrug before giving Keith a big smile. "So! Where do we start?"

Keith blushes, completely caught off guard by the fact that Lance has opened up to him, even if it was just a little. He quickly composes himself with a little cough. "I, uh, was thinking we could start with Main Street since, well, it's the main street." Lance snorts at that and Keith blushes even harder. But he's determined to give Lance the best-goddammed town tour of his life, so Keith keeps talking despite the fact that he's probably redder than a tomato. "You obviously know the grocery store."

"Obviously."

As they walk down the street, Keith starts telling Lance all he knows about his town. He talks about his work, about the cafe where his friends hang out all the time, about Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura, about the gas station that looks as old as the U.S. itself, about all the memories he has of that one specific alleyway where Shiro somehow always end up in when he's drunk. They take their time walking around town, which is impressive since there are only four roads and the main street, but eventually, they end up at the beach, which is at the south border of town. There Keith talks about the hotel, probably the only reason why they're not living in a ghost town right now. They sit down on the warm sand right across from Lance's family restaurant and it's the taller boy that speaks this time. He tells Keith about his too big family that he adores, about his love for surfing and about growing up in Cuba. In exchange, Keith tells Lance about his weird glued up family, about his passion for skateboarding and about his biological parents that he never really knew that well.

They talk and talk and talk until the sun comes down and the warm sea breeze turns cold and Keith, only wearing is black 'I BELIEVE' t-shirt, can't help the violent shiver that courses through him. Lance stops talking mid-story about one of his surfing exploit and grins at Keith. "Aw, are you cold princess?"

Keith huf indignantly at the nickname and crosses his arms as another shiver runs down his spine. Princess? What a stupid nickname. Keith hates it, a lot. (Keith likes it, a lot). "I'm not-" a strong gust of wind makes Keith's teeth clatter "- a princess. That's ridiculous" 

"Mhm." Lance shakes his head seriously for a few seconds before he breaks down laughing, trying and failing miserably to hide his loud giggles behind his hands. Keith pouts and tries to act offended, but Lance laughter is infectious and he soon finds himself lying down on the beach, his stomach hurting from his fit of mad giggles. Lance wipe tears from his eyes as a final chuckle escapes him and, without warning, takes off the hoodie he's wearing. 

Keith stops breathing as he watches with wide eyes as the shirt lance is wearing is starting to come off along with the hoodie and Keith gets a front seat view of Lance's chest and, oh my god he has abs. For days. 

The hoodie comes off completely and Lance absentmindedly smooths down his shirt while he ruffles his hair. "Here." He holds up his hoodie to Keith. "Put it on, I'm not really cold."

Keith.exe as stopped working. He's blushing so hard he thinks he might explode soon. He sits up slowly and puts on the offered hoodie and, oh, it's SO warm and smells SO good. Like sandalwood and something sweet he can't place. Lance is giving a warm smile and Keith feels like he's on cloud nine. "We,uhm, we should probably go back home. I-it's getting late." Keith is a mess but Lance doesn't seem to notice as he grabs his cellphone from his jeans pocket. 

"Oh shit!" Lance gets up so quickly Keith almost gets whiplash. "I wasn't supposed to be gone that long." Lance says as he dusts off the sand from his pants. "My parents are gonna start to freak out soon."

Keith is about to say something when he's stopped by Lance. More specifically, by Lance offering his hand to him, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Keith grabs Lance's hand as the taller boy helps him get to his feet, Keith gapping like a fish the whole time. He really, really wish Lance would keep holding his hand forever, but the other boy lets him go once he's up. Keith tries to not be disappointed because, seriously, he's barely friend with Lance, he can't expect him to want to hold his hand after a single pleasant evening spent together.

"Hey, Keith?" 

Keith hadn't realized he'd been staring intently at his shoes since he got up. Sheepishly, he looks up at Lance to answer him, but the words die in his throat as he does a double take at Lance because he looks... shy? Keith didn't even think that was an expression Lance could make, he'd been nothing but confident smiles and snarky replies since Keith had met him (Okay, that was barely three days ago but whatever!) so the change in attitude makes him immediately curious.

"Yeah?"

"Walk me home?"

Keith smiles wide and shakes his head a bit too quickly. "Yeah! Of course, I-I'd like that."

Lance smiles and rolls his eyes. "Then lead the way cowboy."

"Cowboy? I thought I was princess?"

Lance doesn't dignify him with an answer and instead shoves Keith off the sidewalk and sticks his tongue out at him like a moody five years old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk back to Lance's house takes less than five minutes and Keith pouts internally, sad to see that the evening is coming to an end so soon. He follows Lance to the porch and they both stand awkwardly in front of the door. Neither of them willing to say goodbye. Lance (Bless his ass. I-I mean heart!! Bless his heart!) is the one that breaks the silence first.

"I had fun tonight. We should hang out more, I'm kind of in a desperate need for a friend. Only if you want to tho, no pressure here dude." Lance holds up his hands and giggles a little. "So, what do you say cowboy? Friends?"

"Yeah." Keith says in a sigh. He blinks, realizing that that sounded a bit too dreamy and quickly composes himself, straightening his back. "Yeah! I'd like that." He nods once and smiles at Lance. "Friends."

Then Lance seems to remember something because he snaps his finger and looks at Keith with bright eyes and a wide smile. "Don't move!" he says as he opens the door and runs inside the house, leaving Keith to blink in surprise at the spot the taller boy had just stood. Keith barely has time to wonder what the hell just happened before Lance is outside again, holding up a plastic container and smiling victoriously. 

"Here!" Lance says as he hands him the container. "We had some leftover apple pie and I taught you'd like to taste it since, you know, you were wondering what all those apples were for." 

"Oh, wow. That's- it smells amazing!" Keith pauses, looks up at Lance and gives him a warm smile. "Thank you, Lance. Really." 

"Goodnight Keith."

"Goodnight Lance."

And with that, Lance closes the door and if Keith stayed on Lance's front porch for a little too long after that, well, nobody has to know right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise, I'm not dead!!! I told y'all I planned on continuing this fic!! Sorry it almost took 2 years lmao Anyways!! I hope you enjoy this!! I will finish this fic and that's a promise, I'm.... just not making any promises on how much time it's gonna take lmao Kudos and comments helps a ton for motivation tho!!! Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! It's me again!! Decided to rewrite this fic because I was never satisfied with the original one :/ This time I'm gonna take things slow and take the time to write what I really want to!! Hope you guys will like it as much as you liked the original!! <3


End file.
